The Christmas Contest
by theditor
Summary: Jack and Kim have a conyest to see who can get the other a better present. Who will be the winner?


**Just a one-shot for y'al**

**(This takes place BEFORE Kickin It On **Our** Own**

**It all started on December 23…**

Kim's POV

So, Jack wants a road demon, well looks like he's gonna get one. This will not be easy though, I mean, they are all sold out in stores. Who do I know who can help me with this? Oh yeah,

"Hey, Uncle Pete it's Kim. I need to ask you for a favor. I know you own a couple of toy stores. Do you happen to have any road demons left? I REALLY want to get one for my friend."

"I think I have one or two left, but what will I get in return for this?"

"What do you want?"

"Well I could use some help here for next couple of days. We have a lot of orders to make."

"When should I come?"

"How about tomorrow at 8?"

"I'll see you there. Thanks so much Uncle Pete!"

"Bye, Kim."

"Bye."

I put my cell phone back in my pocket and walk to the dojo. Jack was there, but as I had passed I had seen the guys in Falphal Phil's. I went in the dojo.

"Hey Jack."

"Hey Kim."

"Do you wanna have a contest?"

"Sure, what kind though?"

"How about who gets a better Christmas present for the other?"

"Okay. Oh, and I'm so winning."

"In your dreams Jack."

"So you wanna spar?"

"Why not? I'll be back in a second."

I go in the change rooms and quickly get into my Gi. I then walk back out to the mats.

"You ready to eat mat Jack?"

"I think it will be you eating the mat."

"That's your comeback?"

"You caught me off guard, I couldn't come up with a good one fast enough

"Yeah, sure. That's why."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing." I then throw a punch at him. He blocks it and sends a kick at me. I block it. I then throw another punch at him and he catches it accidently pulling me towards him in the process. He starts staring into my eyes and I stare back. I then get back to reality, he's still dazed. I grab his arm that's holding me and flip him. I then put my foot on his back. Yup, he did eat mat.

Jack's POV

Wow, Kim's eyes are such a beautiful color. Ow! Why is my face is against the mat? Oh, no. I did eat mat. She was right.

"Dude, you totally got poned by Kim!" Jerry said walking in the door with Eddie and Milton.

"Kim, can you get off me now?"

"When you admit that I'm the victor."

"Never."

"Oh, well I could do this all day. Oh, no I'm getting tired. I need to sit down."

"Good. Oh, wait. No Kim Don't!" She sits on my back.

"Admit defeat yet?"

"Nope."

"Then I'll just sit here all practice. We're off to the side. We don't even need to move." Rudy then walks out his office.

"Kim, why are sitting on Jack?" He asks.

"Because he won't admit that I won."

"Oh, okay then."

"RUDY! You're not gonna help me?"

"No. Martial artists should learn humility. Kim's being a very good teacher." Urg. We are like that all practice.

"You know, you're not a very good cushion." She says.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I had to have the qualities of a chair."

"Well since practices is over guess, I'll have to get up. But first.."

Kim jumps up and lands on my back again. Okay, that hurt a lot.

"Kim, get off."

"Fine." She gets up and I can breathe again. I kinda miss the feeling of having her body next to mine though. Weird right?

Kim's POV

Time skip to the next morning. Kim is at her Uncle's office.

"Hey Uncle Pete. What do you need me to do first?"

"Start by going over to the unwrapped gifts and help label after my employees wrap them."

"Okay." I do that for about 3 hours. Boy my arms tired from writing the messages and names on all the gifts.

"Now what uncle?"

"Now you help carry the gifts to the trucks. Make sure they go to the right truck."

4 hours later I'm sitting on an empty box drinking from my water bottle. Boy, am I exhausted. I sure hope this was worth it. Uncle Pete walks up to me.

"Um, Kim, bad news. We didn't have any road demons left." Did he just say…

All my work! For nothing! I SO want to beat him to pieces right now. I try to calm myself down. Hurting people will do no good in this situation.

"I can't believe it!. You better make all this up to me!"

"Oh, look. There was one right behind my back all this time." He said exposing his prank.

"Not funny." I grab the package from him and quickly wrap it. I head to this store I know and buy one of the ninja bobble-heads. Jack's gonna think he'll win and then I shock him with my other present. I then head home with the gifts. I am SO winning this contest.

_Meanwhile_

Jack's POV

I head to the mall to find the perfect gift for Kim. I have to win this contest. Plus, the only thing I really want is a road demon and I'm getting that from my parents so I will so win this contest.

_Hmm, what does Kim like?_

I think my best shot is to buy her some kind of jewelry. I go into the store and look at some of the different things they have to sell. It all seems too flashy for Kim. Then I spot it. It's a simple silver necklace with a gold heart on the chain. I immediately get it for her. I then head home ready to win this contest.

Kim' POV

_The next day at the dojo_

"Hey Jack."

"Hey Kim." He looks sad.

"What's wrong?"

"I just didn't get the road demon from my parents that I wanted." Yes, then my gift will be even better.

"Do you want to exchange gifts now? It might make you feel better."

"Sure."

"I'll go first. Here you go, Jack." I hand him the present with the bobblehead. He opens it and laughs.

"Funny, but my present is WAY better than yours." He me a small package. I open it and gasp. It's a necklace. That was so sweet of him.

"Wow, thank you Jack. I have another present for you though." I hand him the road demon. He looks a little less confident about winning the contest. He opens it and a look of shock comes over his face.

"I can't believe it! Thank you so much! How did get this?"

"I may have an uncle that lets you have things like this if you do stuff for him."

"Wow. This is the best Christmas present ever! I also have another present for you."

"What is i-" I am cut off by his lips. He is kissing me! Jack Brewer is kissing me! This day could not get any better. We break for need of air.

"Kim, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Correction, now this day could not get any better.

"Absolutely." I then kiss him again. We then walk to the pier hand in hand, just enjoying the other for the rest of the day.

**Okay. That's it! Enjoy and Review. Peace Out!**


End file.
